familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Camal
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see http://www.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/genealogy-l. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! Robin Patterson 05:55, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Camal, With regard to your statement that "I believe i know the first spouse of John David Balgowan with whom he had Roslyn and Darrel with." I saw your post only because I monitor to "recent changes" page. Most people do not monitor this page, as its value is mostly for administrative purposes. Since theres no page on John David Balgowan (1933-1990) at this time, your note is unconnected to anything relating to this family---and not likely to be stumbled on by other users who might be interested in your information. My recommendation would be either a) create a page for this person linked to his parents, or b) place your note on the discussion page for one of his parents. I might add that the person who originally posted on the Balgowan family is not currently active on this site. However, if you post a message to his user's page, or perhaps even adding a message on the discussion page for one of his articles, he may get a notification from Wikia that one of his pages has been changed. (Not necessarily, though, as he may have none of his pages marked "watch"---in which case, you'd need to contact him directly. To do that, check his user page, and click the "email this user" button (usually in the left hand navigation pane. Bill 14:08, 26 May 2007 (UTC)